There are a number of different pallet constructions that are commercially available for purchase. A pallet is basically designed as a load support member that is constructed to make it easier for transporting and/or storing bulk matter that is placed on a load bearing surface thereof. For example, industrial type pallets have features formed therein that permit a fork lift truck to carry a pallet that may contain a number of boxes or other types of containers (e.g., sacks) that are arranged in a predetermined pattern on the load bearing surface.
Pallets are often made of wood. The weight and bulk of wooden pallets results in high costs for transporting, storing and disposal of the pallets. Another problem is handling and storing pallets after use. Often they must be transported for reuse or refurbishment, further adding to their cost. Often, they are destroyed after use, further adding to already overloaded landfill facilities.
It is also known to construct a pallet of corrugated paperboard. Although use of corrugated paperboard is advantageous with respect to weight, bulk and recycling issues, new complications are introduced. The added complexity of corrugated pallets required to provide adequate stiffness and load support strength complicates use with lift apparatus such as fork lift trucks. Also, a large number of different pieces are often required to assemble the pallets, especially if used with different sized containers. Large numbers of parts adds to the cost of inventory and assembly costs of the pallets.
In addition to industrial type pallets, pallets can be designed for applicability more in a residence or small office. More specifically, many people store items in boxes that are placed in a cellar or garage. While, the consumer can simply box such items and place them on the ground surface, this may lead to damage or destruction of the boxes themselves since paperboard boxes attract moisture and as the reader will appreciate, basement floors and garage floors tend to be damp. In addition, in areas that are prone to flooding and/or rodent infestation, it is advantageous to elevate the boxes off of the ground surface. By placing the boxes or containers on the pallet, the items are elevated from the ground surface.
Because boxes are the most common way for the consumer to store articles, the consumer has to first purchase or construct a pallet and then purchase boxes. At the very least, this purchasing requirement means that the consumer has to make two selections (which could be in two distant aisles) and also the consumer has to carry two separate bulky articles both to his/her vehicle and then therefrom to a residence or office.
It is therefore desirable to provide a pallet that is configured for a residential or small office type setting and which includes a feature that permits one stop shopping by incorporating a feature into the pallet such that a plurality of boxes can be retained and securely held within the pallet at least prior to the use thereof. In the art, the term “knocked down flat” (KDF) refers to a box that is in its flattened state.